


who created this group chat at ass o'clock in the morning?

by shovelcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;), A bunch of crackheads, Angst, Crack, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay teens, M/M, Plot, Plotty, Seventeen chat fic, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting, Woweee buckle up, cameos from other groups, chat fic, they're all drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovelcoups/pseuds/shovelcoups
Summary: yourangel: hiss hissbabie: i never want to hear that or see that again from udaddy: ^notcute: ^bagofluck: ^tall: ^pianoman: ^kermit: ^boo: literally everyone ^boo: i can bet that's what jeonghan says to jisoo when they doin the dojisoos: jesusjisoos: noyourangel: can u guys notyourangel: hiss hiss motherfuckers shut the fuck upor.seventeen are a bunch of horny angsty teens and chat fics are fun





	1. wtf tf

**Author's Note:**

> hey another attempt at chat fics !!!! i like writing them so yeah here you go,, i actually have like a plot for this and things are planned out so uhh let's hope this goes good anyway enjoy!!

**group chat(1)**

**3.04a.m.**

**[daddy was added]**  
**[yourangel was added]**  
**[jisoos was added]**  
**[pianoman was added]**  
**[10:10 was added]**  
**[bagofluck was added]**  
**[notcute was added]**  
**[kermit was added]**  
**[smileseok was added]**  
**[tall was added]**  
**[boo was added]**  
**[kidneyprivilege was added]**  
**[babie was added]**

**5.50a.m.**

**daddy** : um ???

  
**daddy:** i just woke up and i see this??

  
**daddy:** who did this

  
**daddy** : who are y'all

  
**daddy** : i only know jeonghan, jisoo, jihoon, mingyu and wonu??

  
**yourangel** : hi i saw my name and came straight away

  
**yourangel** : well i mean i came gay away if you know what i mean

  
**yourangel** : and hi cheol i have no idea what this group is

  
**jisoos** : im jisoo

  
**jisoos** : and i go to church

  
**jisoos** : amen

  
**pianoman** : is this some self intro time well then

  
**pianoman** : hi! im junhui but u can call me jun and i also play the piano

  
**10:10** : what even

  
**10:10** : im soonyoung

  
**bagofluck** : hi im wonu and i have a boyfriend mingyu

  
**tall** : yes

  
**notcute:** im jihoon

  
**kermit:** well uh

  
**kermit** : im minghao

  
**kermit** : i have lots of kermit pictures check it out

  
**kermit** :  


  
**pianoman** : the good stuff

  
**kidneyprivilege** :  


  
**boo** : omg

  
**boo** : i mean

  
**boo** : omg NO

  
**kermit** : no............don't do kermit dirty like that

  
**pianoman** : honestly? i bet u have a stash of kermit porn on ur computer

  
**pianoman** : i bet 10 bucks

  
**daddy** : i wouldn't be shook if he did honestly

  
**kermit** : ....no............

  
**smileseok** : when u nod ur head yes

  
**smileseok** : but you wanna say no

  
**smileseok** : what do u mean

  
**10:10** : seokmin is a belieber EXPOSED

  
**babie** : #exposeseok2k18

  
**smileseok** : ::::)

  
**smileseok** : thanks

  
**babie** : im lee chan by the way

  
**babie** : im actually like?? 21??? so not a baby

  
**daddy** : well im 25 so suck it

  
**daddy** : im the oldest out of all of u i think

  
**daddy** : i am also a responsible dad

  
**notcute** : and a good daddy

  
**notcute** : i mean

  
**boo** : OHHHHHHH

  
**notcute** : don't be dramatic

  
**jisoos** : for real though? jihoon does look like a sugar baby so uh

  
**yourangel** : cheol also calls jihoon cute a lot

  
**notcute** : stop

  
**daddy** : tea has been spilled

  
**notcute** : cheol don't confirm their thoughts

  
**notcute** : don't worry im not a sugar baby

  
**notcute** : i just call him daddy ironically alright

  
**boo** : we shall find out......

  
**boo** : im seungkwan btw

  
**kidneyprivilege** : oh and im vernon or hansol and im from new york so yeah i speak good english i guess

  
**jisoos** : oh hi five im from LA

  
**kidneyprivilege** : oh !!! a fellow englishman!!!

  
**10:10** : what

  
**bagofluck** : bye ive got stuff to do nice knowing u guys

  
**yourangel** : what stuff? //wiggles eyebrows //

  
**jisoos** : either way pls use protection

  
**bagofluck** : tf i ain't gonna to fuck my bf right now i got work alright

  
**tall** : :(

  
**bagofluck** : we will at night ok ming

  
**tall** : :)

  
**yourangel** : oh my GOD tmi

  
**jisoos** : someone call me?

  
**10:10** : ur not god u just jesus

  
**jisoos** : *gasps in disrespect *

  
**jisoos** : how dare

 

 **jisoo** **s** : 

**daddy** : gtg to the gym sayonara solve ur own problems

  
**boo** : ok rude

  
**pianoman** : tf kinna person goes to the gym at this time

  
**notcute** : but

  
**notcute** : have u see those abs though

  
**kidneyprivilege** : jihoon idk who u r but

  
**kidneyprivilege:** u a whipped shit

  
**notcute:** man fuck u

  
**kidneyprivilege:** i still need someone to do that

  
**notcute:** well fuck me

  
**daddy:** gladly

  
**boo:** OH

  
**notcute:** :)))))

  
**notcute:** die

  
**yourangel:** but fr though who created this chat

  
**10:10:** ??? well

  
**kermit:** who knows

  
**boo:** it was fate that brought us together

  
**yourangel:** shut

  
**[yourangel changed the group chat name from group chat(1) to who created this group chat at ass o'clock in the morning]**

  
**boo:** ass o'clock time to eat ass

  
**yourangel** : boi if u don't shut it

  
**boo:**


	2. u ugly....

**(who created this group chat at ass o'clock in the morning?)**

**4.04p.m**.

  
**daddy:** hey uhh can i get pictures of everyone

  
**daddy:** like a selca or whatever

  
**daddy:** so i know everyone is not a robot and we're all safe

  
**yourangel:** sure man

  
**daddy:** not u i know how u look like ugly bitch

  
**[daddy changed yourangel's name to uglybitch]**

  
**babie:** well

  
**babie:** damn that true

  
**uglybitch:**

  
**uglybitch:** fuck u cheol

  
**uglybitch:** and you chan!

  
**uglybitch:** betrayed by my own son

  
**babie:** i ain't yo son

  
**uglybitch:** suit yourself

  
**[uglybitch changed names to yourangel]**

  
**[yourangel changed babie's name to betrayer]**

  
**betrayer:** wow great

  
**yourangel:** here u go bitches

  
**yourangel:**

  
**yourangel:** appreciate my selfie

  
**10:10:** nah

  
**yourangel:** fuck u

  
**yourangel:** jisoo babe come back me up pls

  
**yourangel:** u gotta help a bitch out

  
**jisoos:** jeonghan i love u alright but stop

  
**jisoos:** drink some water and calm down

  
**yourangel:** B.....

  
**yourangel:** BETRAYED

  
**[yourangel changed jisoos's name to BETRAY** ]

  
**betrayer:** wow now we have the same name hyung

  
**BETRAY:** sighs

  
**BETRAY:** what i have to deal with everyday

  
**boo:** oh man rip jeonghan hyung is so difficult to deal with ikr :)

  
**yourangel:** ::::))))

  
**yourangel:** oh u are so going to get it

  
**daddy:** jeonghan dont

  
**yourangel:** ladies and gentlemen

  
**yourangel:** i present boo seungkwan

  
**yourangel:**

**yourangel:** such quality, much amazing

  
**yourangel:** i found ur old ass fuck facebook account and here u go

  
**boo:** well fuck

  
**boo:** >:(

  
**kidneyprivilege:** here is a better pic of this good boi

  
**kidneyprivilege:**

  
**boo:** omg i love u

  
**bagofluck:** *scandalised gasping *

  
**boo:** wow thanks hyung

  
**boo:** wOw

  
**bagofluck:** eh no prob

  
**boo:** wait vernon........

  
**boo:** where did u get that pic

  
**boo:** i don't have it on any of my social media.......

  
**bagofluck:** omg

  
**kidneyprivilege:** um

  
**kidneyprivilege:** i found it somehow :)

  
**bagofluck:** hansol right now:

  
**bagofluck:**

  
**bagofluck:** and then

  
**bagofluck:**

  
**kidneyprivilege:** :(

  
**boo:** i will not push further

  
**boo:** hansol u get a chance

  
**kidneyprivilege:** :D

  
**bagofluck:** anyways heres my pic cause u all need this in ur life

  
**bagofluck:**

  
**daddy:** correction, we don't need it actually

  
**daddy:** in fact our lives are better without u ugly

  
**tall:** omg no

  
**tall:** wonu u are the most beautiful man i know

  
**tall:** cheol hyung u suck

  
**daddy:** well fair enough

  
**daddy:** all i can say is

  
**daddy:** WHIPPED

  
**bagofluck:** ming u know how much i love u

  
**tall:** <3

  
**yourangel:** go fuck somewhere else

  
**yourangel:** anyway actually, what does cheol suck

  
**betrayer:** dick obv

  
**yourangel:** oh look it's the betrayer

  
**betrayer:** :|

  
**yourangel:** but anyway

  
**yourangel:** yeah whose

  
**yourangel:** hey look jihoon is online

  
**yourangel:** such a good time to come at jihoonie

  
**yourangel:** i have a qns for u

  
**notcute:**...fuck

  
**daddy:** jeonghan...........

  
**yourangel:** would u happen to know whose dick cheol sucks

  
**10:10** : hyung don't

  
**10:10** : actually no i enjoy drama

  
**boo** : *microwaves popcorn * im ready

  
**notcute:** srsly u guys

  
**yourangel:** but do u know

  
**notcute:** actually, no

  
**yourangel:** hm idk it seems like it's probs u

  
**daddy:** regretfully, no

  
**notcute:** hyung... :///////////////

  
**yourangel:** hA

  
**bagofluck:** um guys it's time to focus on my beautiful bf now get outta the way

  
**bagofluck:**

  
**tall:** wonu i love u ♥

  
**bagofluck:** ♥ me too

  
**yourangel:** um sappy

  
**pianoman:** tears....in my eyes

  
**pianoman:** no im just kidding

  
**pianoman:** here's a pic of me anyway

  
**pianoman:**

  
**kermit:** ngl, ur rly cute

  
**pianoman:** :O thank u

  
**yourangel:** i sense a romance building

  
**kermit:** hyung, don't

  
**kermit:** just to shut yall up here's a me

  
**kermit:**

  
**pianoman:** ur so cute ??? omg?????! im freaking?????

  
**kermit:** noooo ur the cute one what the heck!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**pianoman:** no way

  
**pianoman:** u might be the only nice one out of all of us @kermit

  
**daddy:** rude

  
**yourangel:** ^

  
**boo:** ^

  
**10:10** : ^

  
**10:10** : let's move on here's a pic of me!

  
**10:10** : 

  
**smileseok:** i have to say

  
**smileseok:** as a friend

  
**smileseok:** i think

  
**smileseok:** u r so cute

  
**10:10** : aww thanks bro!!!!

  
**yourangel:** wow i smell love in the air

  
**BETRAY:** jesus jeonghan im confiscating ur phone

  
**yourangel:** dont u darehjejkelopa

  
**BETRAY:** his phone is mine now

  
**daddy:** im proud of u jisoo

  
**daddy:** u have saved us

  
**betrayer:** couldn't agree more

  
**[daddy changed BETRAY's name to jisoos]**

  
**daddy:** there we go

  
**jisoos:** thanks hyung

  
**betrayer:** what abt me :(

  
**daddy:** u haven't done anything great yet so suck it

  
**betrayer:** :(

  
**betrayer:** here's a pic of jisoo hyung then, our lord and saviour (here's a link of all u guys social media that i found btw praise me:  **[sent 13 links]**

  
**betrayer:**

  
**daddy:** that's better

  
**[daddy changed betrayer 's name to babie]**

  
**jisoos:** and here's a pic of chan!

  
**jisoos:**

  
**babie:** thx hyung u d best

  
**jisoos:** it's getting a little hard to type now

  
**jisoos:** jeonghan is clambering all over me

  
**babie:** rip in peace hyung u have made a great sacrifice

  
**jisoos:** goodbye

  
**boo:** and he was gone like the wind....

  
**kidneyprivilege:** lmao

  
**smileseok:** heroic

  
**smileseok:** wanna know who else is heroic

  
**smileseok:**  

**smileseok:** me

  
**10:10:** bish no

  
**10:10:** im the heroic one

  
**smileseok:** :(

  
**10:10:** oh no i made smileseok sadseok

  
**[daddy changed smileseok's name to sadseok]**

**10:10:** sorry seokmin :(

  
**10:10:** u called me cute yet i insulted u

  
**sadseok:** well it's ok

  
**10:10:** i'll make it up to u

  
**10:10:** how abt let's go out for coffee? :)

  
**sadseok:** sounds good :D

  
**[daddy changed sadseok's name to smileseok]**

  
**daddy:** all is good and well in my house and now my children have a date

  
**daddy:** i am so happy

  
**10:10:** shut it hyung

  
**10:10:** seokmin i'll pm u!

  
**smileseok:** ok! :)

  
**daddy:** ah sweet romance

  
**boo:** why would u dream of having sweet romance when u alrdy have jihoon

  
**notcute:** boo seungkwan......

  
**daddy:** ay u right

  
**daddy:** hoonie im coming over~

  
**daddy:** let's have a movie marathon

  
**daddy:** be there in 10

  
**notcute:** oh god no

  
**notcute:** just to clear things up we're not together

  
**boo:** YET

  
**boo:** but soon u will be.......

  
**kidneyprivilege:** why does that sound evil to me

  
**kidneyprivilege:** is it just me

  
**kidneyprivilege:** also, me

  
**kidneyprivilege:**

  
**boo:** UR SO HANDSOME????

  
**boo:** UNFAIR

  
**kidneyprivilege:** ur cute alright

  
**boo:** <3

  
**boo:** oh but jihoon hyung and cheol hyung u haven't sent ur pics yet come on out with it

  
**daddy:** jihoon is really really cute i swear

  
**boo:** r u texting while driving

  
**daddy:** yep im in the car

  
**notcute:** cheol u doofus don't do that

  
**boo:** ROMANCE

  
**notcute:** can u not

  
**notcute:** im just worried

  
**daddy:** don't worry im fine hoonie  <3

  
**notcute:** gross what's that heart for

 

**boo:** u know u secretly enjoy it

  
**notcute:**

  
**daddy:** HERES A PIC OF HOONIE

  
**daddy:**

  
**daddy:** IS HE NOT THE CUTEST EVER

  
**daddy:** I LOVE

  
**notcute:** cheol no.......

  
**boo:** i bet ur blushing rn

  
**notcute:** do u want to die

  
**boo:** um nope gotta zoom bye lovebirds

  
**notcute:** for the last time, no

  
**notcute:** here's a seungcheol for good measure

  
**notcute:**

  
**daddy:** aw hoonie i love u

  
**jisoos:** cheol hyung is cool

  
**pianoman:** omg so hot

  
**10:10:** why r u so hot????????

  
**bagofluck:** i have such hot friends

  
**bagofluck:** well besides jeonghan ofc

  
**babie:** tru dat

  
**babie:** seungcheol hyung ur burning the screen

  
**kermit:** omg a hottie

  
**smileseok:** is it just me or is it getting hot in here ay

  
**tall:** ah yes cheol hyung

  
**tall:** the muscliest muscle man

  
**boo:** tf kinna word is muscliest

  
**boo:** but yeah seungcheol hyung is too much for this world

  
**boo:** im gay now

  
**kidneyprivilege:** same

  
**babie:** aren't all of u alrdy gay

  
**notcute:** ....

  
**daddy:** thanks for the compliments guys omg

  
**daddy:** im just average eh

  
**notcute:** ive been quiet for a while now

  
**notcute:** but seungcheol is my man

  
**boo:** OH JEALOUSY

  
**boo:** OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

  
**notcute:** >:( screw u

  
**daddy:** love u too hoonieee

  
**daddy:** almost at ur house now wait a while ♥

  
**notcute:** ...

  
**notcute:** ok

  
**boo:** SO MUCH SAP

  
**boo:** I CAN FEEL IT RADIATING

  
**boo:** MY EYES

  
**notcute:** >:((((((((((((

**[boo created group OPERATION JICHEOL]**

  
**[boo added yourangel, jisoos, pianoman, 10:10, bagofluck, kermit, smileseok, tall, kidneyprivilege, babie]**

  
**boo:** hey uh so i have a plan

  
**babie:** oh no

  
**babie:** they always end up bad

  
**boo:** shut up kid how would u know

  
**boo:** find out next time....

  
**boo:** hehehhehehehe

  
**kidneyprivilege:** evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO sorry i was MIA for so long, a lot of things were going on :( anyways @ those who stuck around then thank you!!!! this chapter took so long to do you don't even know,,,,,,, what's boo planning? find out in the next chapter ;) shovelcoups out (WHEN I TRIED TO WRITE STUFF ALL THE TEXT DISAPPEARED IM SO MAD)(ALSO quick question are these chapters too long???? would you rather i post chapters a little bit shorter but more frequently???? please tell me i am a starving author)(also if you couldn't tell my bias is seungcheol ;) )


	3. whipped (cream) and late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is whipped, i think

 

 **6.45p.m**.

**(who created this group chat at ass o'clock in the morning)**

  
**boo** : do any of you have hobbies

  
**tall** : wdym

  
**tall** : of course

  
**10:10** : unlike u kwan

  
**boo** : bitch wdym

  
**10:10** : all ur hobbies include stealing my chips, stealing dk's chips, and stealing chips

  
**smileseok** : as someone whose chips were stolen by seungkwan i can confirm

  
**boo** : um RUDE

  
**boo** : u traitor

  
**[boo changed 10:10's name to traitor]**

  
**[boo changed smileseok's name to traitor#2]**

  
**traitor** : well fuck u too

  
**tall** : guys

  
**tall** : i was just wondering, idk

  
**daddy** : let me tell u gyu's hobby

  
**boo** : spill

  
**tall** : hey uh hyung pls don't

  
**daddy** : his hobbies are simple

  
**daddy** : banging his bf

  
**kidneyprivilege** : called it

  
**bagofluck** : um hey

  
**bagofluck** : bitch

  
**bagofluck** : but touché

  
**boo** : that é is so exaggerated and fake u fake ass bitch

  
**notcute** : àààààààààà

  
**daddy** :

  
**daddy** : jihoon is so cute i swear

  
**daddy** : i am so blessed

  
**notcute** : cheol don't even say that ever pls

  
**notcute** : read my username

  
**notcute** : >:/

  
**daddy** : but u are cute i can't lie

  
**tall** : i would love to listen to u guys flirting

  
**tall** : (actually no take that somewhere else)

  
**tall** : but i have questions that need to be answered here

  
**tall** : hyungs take ur flirting to the room

  
**boo** : ooooo ;)

  
**boo** : BTW I ALMOST FORGOT BUT NOT REALLY I WAS JUST WAITING FOR SOME TIME ANYWAYS HOW WAS CHEOL HYUNG'S AND JIHOON HYUNG'S MOVIE DATE AYY

  
**kidneyprivilege** : oh yeah that

  
**yourangel** : wiggles eyebrows

  
**notcute** : um pls don't

  
**notcute** : we just watched a movie

  
**notcute** :

  
**notcute** : and cuddled

  
**daddy** : AND ALSO HOONIE WAS SO CUTE CAUSE WE WERE WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE WITH THE LIGHTS OFF AND HE GOT SO SCARED AND CUDDLED UP TO ME UNDER THE BLANKET HES SO CUTE AND SOFT WHAT A BABY

  
**notcute** : DONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

  
**notcute** : the movie was scary ok....

  
**boo** : AW CUTE

  
**yourangel** : agree

  
**pianoman** : oh man that is so cute and soft

  
**pianoman** : im soft

  
**kermit** : same

  
**kermit** : jicheol ftw

  
**notcute** : tf is a jicheol

  
**10:10** : seungcheol + jihoon = jicheol

  
**boo:** hell yeah

  
**tall:** these hyungs have been in love for forever

  
**notcute:** stfu

  
**boo:** no can do

  
**boo:** but i have to stop now cause im huuuungryyyyyy someone buy me food or im gonna diiiieeeeee

  
**yourangel:** dramatic

  
**yourangel:** go starve urself ur gettin bloated

  
**boo:** HEY that was mean

  
**yourangel:** sorry not sorry

  
**yourangel:** (don't take it to heart)

  
**kidneyprivilege:** hey i'll order pizza and chicken for u if u want, i know a good place

  
**boo:** thank god, a saviour

  
**daddy:** dramatic

  
**boo:** stfu

  
**boo:** thanksss vernonieee i'll pm u my address

  
**boo:** muah

  
**jisoos:** u know u can just order it urself?

  
**boo:** ugh lazy i want to pass out on the couch and watch videos of cats instead

  
**kidneyprivilege:** no probs kwan

  
**10:10** : (whipped already)

  
**3.05a.m.**

**(who created this group chat as ass o'clock in the morning)**

  
**babie:** a pic of jeonghan hyung in his natural habitat

  
**babie:**  


  
**yourangel:** i am disowning u

  
**babie:** u were never my mum anyway

  
**10:10** : GASP

  
**yourangel:** BETRAYED

  
**yourangel:** BY MY EX SON

  
**babie:** :)

  
**daddy:** jeonghan can u not do this at 3am

  
**daddy:** chan why are u up u know u have a test tomorrow

  
**daddy:** oh wait i mean today

  
**daddy:** u have a test 6 hours later

  
**babie:** don't remind me :(

  
**babie:** im tryna study but i can't

  
**daddy:** get wendy she's smart and she lives near ur dorm

  
**babie:** hm

  
**babie:** would she be awake at 3

  
**daddy:** probs

  
**daddy:** she's always throwing alcohol parties with her girls anyway and she's probs throwing up rn

  
**daddy:** convenient

  
**babie:** thanks dad!

  
**yourangel:** BETRAYED X2

  
**babie:** bye bitch

  
**babie:** *hyung

  
**yourangel:** not accepting it

  
**babie:** suit urself adios

  
**11a.m**.

 **jisoos:** why were u guys arguing at 3

  
**jisoos:** jeonghan.....

  
**yourangel:** what...........

  
**yourangel:** hmmm what happened at 3am i wonder...i sure wasn't awake at that time

  
**jisoos:** im taking ur phone again

  
**yourangel:** NOOO

  
**yourangel:** ur my cute, amazing, handsome boyfriend don't do this

  
**jisoos:** .....

  
**jisoos:** fine

  
**daddy:** jisoo u whipped af

  
**boo:** agree

  
**jisoos:** sighs

  
**jisoos:** im not

  
**yourangel:** hey jisoo buy me some chicken from the store on the other side of seoul that i really love?

  
**jisoos:** on my way

  
**babie:** amazin

  
**kermit:** agree

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where i was going with this cause this was put on hold for such a long time but here you go! basically everyone is whipped i guess though i accidentally focused too much on jicheol cause i love jicheol but don't worry! i'll include the rest of the ships later on and things are going to come together (why does this sound like a major spoiler oop)


End file.
